Talk:Ichigo Kurosaki
Species Since Ichigo lost his Shinigami powers, why is he still classified as a "Human/Vizard" and not just "Human"?--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 02:56, September 24, 2010 (UTC)'' Ichigo said he is losing his powers, not that he has lost them. We wait until we have confirmation that he has lost his powers--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:58, September 24, 2010 (UTC) alright--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") '02:59, September 24, 2010 (UTC)'' Well even if ichigo looses his soul reaper powers, he still has his hollow powers. {rigoberto 60} 02:59, September 24, 2010 (UTC) That is pure speculation. And not very likely either, since Tensa Zangetsu's fused form represented Ichigo's spiritual power as a whole. Mohrpheus (talk) 15:09, September 24, 2010 (UTC) There is no evidence that Ichigo will retain his hollow powers. Both Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo said farewell to Ichigo in their merged form. Therefore, stop it with the "he's going to retain his hollow powers" business. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:12, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Saigo no Getsuga Tenshou Just a request, but could the transformation currently dubbed as "The Getsuga" be moved under the Final Getsuga Tenshou section? The abilities section is supposed to be more about effects the ability itself, rather than how it was obtained. That information is already contained in the plot section anyway, there really isn't a need to be redundant. Saigo no Getsuga Tenshou is the transformation, with Ichigo describing it as becoming Getsuga itself. Mohrpheus (talk) 01:16, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Since it is a large edit, I will post it here first. Would anybody be opposed to the below replacing the current Final Getsuga Tenshou section? I reorganized it since the transformation is the Final Getsuga Tenshou, with Ichigo just describing its effect as "becoming the Getsuga." It also helps make the section a little more compact, without removing any information or references (a new reference is actually included here): :* : By using this technique, Ichigo becomes the Getsuga itself. It is referred to as the “Final” Getsuga Tenshou because if Ichigo uses it, he loses all of his Shinigami powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 420, pages 3-13 For the duration of the ability, Ichigo’s hair turns black, and becomes waist-length. Black bandages form around his body, tightly wrapped around his torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. The remains of a tattered black cloak cover his lower body. In this form, Ichigo’s body constantly emits black reiatsu, most of which is focused around his right arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 420, page 12 Being in this form allows Ichigo to use Mugetsu; once it is used, the transformation dissipates, and his Shinigami powers begin to fade away.Bleach manga; Chapter 421, pages 7-11 ::* : Ichigo seemingly generates a blade of black energy out of thin air, and grabs it. Doing so brings forth a massive veil of black spiritual energy that covers the surrounding area and darkens the sky, damaging anything caught within the darkness.Bleach manga; Chapter 420, pages 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 421, page 2 The energy then recedes, dissipating into the sky.Bleach manga; Chapter 421, pages 4-6 Mohrpheus (talk) 16:06, September 28, 2010 (UTC)